Nothing Without My Brother
by Willow Pierce
Summary: The Turtles find two kids running from their past in the sewers. Abused beaten and alone they take them in, but the never would have guessed the past of the boy and his little sister. Nor did they see Raph take this much of an interest in the two. 2 OC's
1. Just The Beginning

They were siblings. However if you just glanced at them you would have never have guessed it, but if you actually took a moment to stop and stare at the two you could see the similarities. The girl had dark purple eyes, pale skin, and black hair. However, you couldn't see it because it was covered by the hood of her sweatshirt. Her right hand clutching on to a black satchel covered in sharpie writing. It contained book her mother had gave her right before she died, a sketchpad and some clothing. These were her only possession she cared about. Her left hand was holding on to her brother's hand for dear life.

He was her older brother. He had Dark red hair that looked the color of blood. Up at the corner of his forehead there was a kanji symbol tattoo. He carried a black duffel bag and a Jansport. The duffel bag contained his clothing. The Janspot had his I-pod, journal, and his keyboard, which barely fit. The sewers were filled with the sounds of their running feet. They did not care where they were headed as long as they could get out.

The dark haired girl tripped. Her knee grazed the concrete floor. Her brother gabbed her arm. "Rae come one we have to keep moving"

"Why Gaara? Why? What's the point we have nowhere to go and we can't go back home not after…."

"What did you expect me to do Rae? Keep letting him kick our asses." Gaara knelt down and pulled her into a hug. "I couldn't watch him hurt you anymore. I couldn't let him do that to you. You don't deserve it." He whispered, "no one does." Rachel gripped onto her brother for dear life. She let the tears flow freely. Nothing mattered more to her than her twin brother. He took hits for her. He protected her and he was always there for her whenever she needed a friend. Neither of them could see the four sets of eyes watching them from the darkness.

Rachel sniffled, "Gaara, we've been running all night, can we please rest now?" he looked her over. Her sweatshirt now dirty and ripped from the fall, he could see she was freezing. He turned towards the opposite end of the tunnel and sighed. Gaara knew they had to keep moving, but he could see that they were not going to get much further tonight. He turned back to his little sister smiling.

"Ok Rae. We can turn in for the night." He picked up all of these things and moved to a spot that was just under the sewer grate. He opened the duffel bag and pulled out a small sleeping bag and a blanket. He motioned for her to lay down which she quickly agreed to. She placed the satchel where a pillow would have been and pulled out a patty old teddy bear. Rachel climbed into the sleeping bag and stared up at her older brother.

"Gaara?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he turned towards her.

"What are you staring at?" her young purple eyes suddenly got bigger.

He chuckled and pointed up at the grate. "Before you were born mom and I used to go up to the roof of our old building and since it was at the edge of the city we could still see the stars in the sky."" He smiled up towards the grate recalling the time before his life turned to hell. Gaara turned back towards his little sister. "Go to sleep Rae-Rae I'll always be here to protect you." The smaller girl leaped into her older brothers arms.

"I love you Gaara, you're the best oniisan anyone could ever have." He kissed her forehead.

"Get your rest. You're going to need it tomorrow." He stared at his younger sister as she fell asleep. Once he could see that she was asleep, his smile faded. He lifted up his sleeves and inspected the bruises and scars that covered his arms. He sighed as he traced the lines of a scar he got when he talked back to his stepfather. He got angry and threw Gaara into a glass table. One time he had counted how many scars he had. He came to a total of 169. That was 169 white lines that would never fully fade. Some that was earned because he was a rebel, but most were earned pushing his little sister out of the way. He would never let anyone touch a hair on her head. She would occasionally suffer from a scrape or a bruise, but those things came with being a 13-year-old Goth girl in a New York City middle school.

So instead, Gaara took the hits for her. He never showed her his pain. He never let her see his weakness. He never wanted her to see how broken he was.


	2. Past Experiences

A pair of auburn eyes peaked from behind a pillar. They watched as the boy with red hair rubbed his arm. The boy buried his face in his hands and began shaking. The dark figure watching him, sunk into the shadows. The figure waked into a room face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes. He was late again. Shit.

Raphael's POV:  
I just stared at Leo while he gave his usual lecture on he importance of punctuality. I waited till he was done talking for me to talk. "Look Leo, I need you to get dad and follow me there's something I need to show you. I found two kids in the sewers and something is seriously wrong." His expression softened. He nodded and retreated to my father's room.

I watched as my father emerged from his room. "Raphael, what seems to be the matter my son?" I looked him in the eyes, "Just follow me and I'll show you." I took off in the direction that I found them. I grimaced hoping that were are still there.

GAARAS POV:  
When I woke up felt like I had been hit by a bus. I looked down an saw Raven with her head in my lap. The last thing I wanted her to do was to wake up, I could see she was exhausted. I very gently stood up to stretch my limbs when heard a pipe fall behind me.

I immediately drew my kunai*. A voice spoke "we have not come to harm you or your friend." I watched as I giant rat who was followed by two turtles step out from he shadows. My grip tightened. The blue one spoke, "My name is Leonardo, this is my brother Raphael and this is my father. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us until the foot ninja that are following you got off your back." My face whitened. "So why don't you go and wake up your friend so we can get you out of here." "It's ok I'm awake, come on Oniisan let's go." She grabbed my hand and threw her bag over her shoulder. She obviously trusted them. I guess it would take me some time.

Leonardo's POV:  
The boy and he girl that were now following us to the lair were exausted. Especially the boy although he didn't let it show. His sister has been talking to master splinter for a while and occasionally I join in. I found out her name is Rachel and her brothers name is Gaara they left home to get away from their stepfather. It concerns me when I look at Gaara he looked closed off not the correct demeanor for someone our age he looked a lot like Raph. We came up to the lair and opened the gate. "This is our home we have lived here all of our lives. Here come sit I will get Mikey to make you something to eat." Raph spoke,"yes if Leo ever offers to cook for you sont accept. He burns everything even water." Rachel giggled and I smiled as I walked away to find Mikey.

Gaara's POV  
After we ate we all gathered in the den. The one named splinter spoke,"now we have told you our story now let us hear yours." I looked at Rachel. "My name is Rachel Saki and this is my half brother Gaara. We were living with my father, his stepfather, our mother died when I was three. We ran Away together because my father used to try to attack Gaara and I, but my Onisan never let him touch me. He always protected me no matter what the cost." She looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"My stepfather trained me in the art of ninjutsu. It didn't take me long to realize that he fought dishonorably. He used to try to get me to spare with him frequently and if I lost he would call me useless and he would throw me into the wall. Karai our stepsister looked up to him and one time threw me into a table, I became deaf in one ear. That was about one year ago. I knew we needed to leave after that. So we did." I don't understand why people give me looks of pity. I know I don't deserve them so I don't know why they try.

"Your past is nothing to be ashamed about young one. We would be honored to have you stay with us for as long as you need to." I could tell that he sincerely meant it.


End file.
